


History Lesson

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: Nier: Automata [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: 2B and 9S were supposed to be having a day off, it was supposed to be peaceful; perhaps fish. Enjoy a single day off. However 9S had to explore the Alien Ship. Somehow, someway, the pair find themselves on Earth in the Modern Time and must now try and get back to their own time, however 9S is damaged and will not make the long way home. The Pair must act as Human as possible





	1. Unexpected Events

_~ Unexpected Events ~_

The day had been a normal day, well, normal for an Android living on a space station descending everyday into the hell that was Old-Earth and fighting Machines for the sake of Humanity living on the moon.

Yea, a 'Normal Day'.

Pre-checks on his own system followed by checks on 2B, he got to work pretty quickly, descending to Earth via transport and going about their daily tasks of cleaning out Machines and working for Resistance; today he was even given a present by Pascal.

Unsure if he should even take a present from a Machine, he thought it couldn't hurt and used a muddy puddle to adjust the bow on his head. The baby-blue bow sat on a forty-five degree angle on the left side of his head.

It was pretty and it was a nice present. For a Machine, Pascal was nice.

Walking through the ruins of the city, 9S actually felt a skip in his step as he jumped from tip-toe to tip-toe across the broken concrete. He was smiling! Today felt great!

"Hey 2B, Command says we've done enough today, we can return to the Bunker or we can stay on Earth for some relaxation?" She asked, approaching his partner from behind and sitting down next to her, legs hanging over the edge of the hole where they found the space ship.

The female android's heels make a click on the sediments and bits of cement left of parking lots and old sidewalks. The two had roamed the ruins that echoed of lives past, many times. It was no longer such a sad sight, desolation. It was normalised to the point where 2B could stare out at the skyscrapers taken over by plant life and the collapsed structures without even thinking about their lost creators. She often wondered if that was beneficial or deeply troubling.

The docile members of the Machine village were kind and lent them a great deal of aid this day. They'd even received gifts from the leader of the village. Pascal had appeared to be kind and warm hearted, a strange contrast to the hostility that came from most machines. Despite Pascal's absolute neutrality, 9S still hesitated to accept such pleasantries from something he was told to obliterate upon contact. That much, 2B could understand but, she rarely hesitated to do anything anymore.

As the two had walked, she watched him adjust the bright blue bow he'd received. He'd been fixing it up like it had to be just right, like it was supposed to be the mark of some great accomplishment or something that would impress someone. The taller female didn't care much for appearances or making an impression on others. She didn't see much of a point in getting attached to others and stayed as elusive as possible to avoid getting emotional.

The pair sat at the cave-in they'd found, housing an unfamiliar ship. Her high heels dangled over the edge; most would find this precarious but, to the two simulacra, it was a place to rest their feet and discuss what to do next. A warm wind carried her silken silver hair, along with her dangerously short skirt. Oddly, she didn't care about her backside being exposed as it had nothing to do with anything relevant to the mission so, she enjoyed the wind caress her synthetic skin; it felt nice.

His question pierced the silence, but not in an intrusive kind of way. Her grey-blue eyes, obscured by her regulation visor had glided over to him; she almost smirked at the sight of him with that bow on his head. Her full lips parted, ready to ask something she typically didn't give him the option to choose.

"What would you prefer, 9S?"

"What would... I prefer?" 9S paused and bit his lip. "I am not the mission leader, you are but..." He bit his lip and looked down at the deep pit.

"Command has sent down teams to check out the ship but have left it for now. Maybe we can take a look inside? With our fight with Adam and Eve, I've not had chance to go back and look." He suggested, a soft smile on his lips.

"Unless you want to go fishing or perhaps go to the amusement park?" He suggested, his eyes looking down at the hole, he did want to go look.

2B should have known he'd be curious about the alien mother ship they'd found when confronting Adam and Eve. With a subtle nod, she agreed to let him go.

"Just don't mess with anything. We don't know what their technology is capable of."

With a huge grin appearing on his lips, 9S jumped off and let POD drift him down. He landed and began to stroll through the water and into the cave. He made it inside the ship without any problem, there were no machines nor any guards from Yorha.

He was what humans would have called a 'nerd', he loved to learn and an alien ship would be full of knowledge.

As soon as 9S made the leap, 2B followed him down the hole, mirroring his actions of grabbing onto her Pod, letting it gently place her onto the ground. The combat android stayed behind him, watching his back to be certain no one would interrupt or attack. There were no hostiles in the area but, with their line of work, they could never truly be certain they were safe on Earth.

If it were her, she wouldn't have even bothered to look at this aircraft. It was from their enemies home world and she was never the type to be curious about things she didn't readily have to look into. The no-nonsense girl was sort of eager to see if 9S could find something of use in there but, there was also a pit in her stomach telling her that things were about to get really messy. Perhaps that's why she felt it necessary to stand guard.

Tapping away at several consoles, 9S tried to activate something, anything! He wasn't doing very well at it until he jumped back suddenly, the console sparking intensely.

There was a loud humming and he bit his lip, stepping back. "2B.. I think.. I think something is happening.." he called out and turned to face her. The moment she would turn to face him there was a flash, milliseconds before the flash was a wave that came through 9S and towards 2B

Hearing the tone in 9S' voice as he'd informed her something was happening, 2B whirled around to face him, only to be hit with a huge flash of light. All cognition ceased at that moment. She was drifting in a void of unconsciousness. 2B hadn't even know what'd hit her.

It was like she'd met death at the hands of the same creatures that obliterated her creators. That thought had only processed after some jostling. Still unable to hear, she could at least think now. Was her body beyond repair and her data would just remain? What a cruel fate but, at least 9S would be...

"2B!... 2B!... wake up... 2B.." Shaking her, 9S was dizzy and his sensors were shut down and restarting.

Air left his chest and 9S hit something metal, a trash can?

"Look what we got 'ere. A little boy in a old uniform and a sexy maid..." Some voice laughed, a foot pressing 9S' head into the dirt. His eyes were rebooted and he saw a black android, multiple black androids.

Wait, his visor was picking up.. life... human life!

"Boys.. take care of the girl.. I'll be handling the boy." The guy laughed and leaned down, pressing something into his face. A gun!

"No.. leave her alone... 2B.. wake up!" 9S called out, trying to get to her but was kicked again. Wincing, he tried to attack the man with his sword, only to find the sword missing from his arsenal.

"Fucking piece of shit! We'll kill her after we've done with her. You.. we don't need little boys.."

Bang

*Internal Damage, Left eye socket damaged, internal damage to brain-case.*

The men turned to face 2B, leaving the bleeding 9S in the trash.

'What's going on?' 2B thought to herself. It was then that her lids fluttered opened, revealing crystal blue optics. After a moment of blatant confusion, her eyes widened. There were androids above her, appearing to be attempting to access what was beneath her skirt. Blurred vision caught sight of a bloodied 9S and that was when her innate combat programming kicked in.

Feeling around for her sword, she was shocked to find it nowhere near her. he must've dropped it when that light hit her. Where was she? There was no time to think. She had to act quickly so she could try and fix up 9S.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her monotone was much more fierce and foreboding as she kicked one of them with such force that he'd flown back and created a hole in a nearby brick wall. Clacking sounds could be heard as she stood up. Thankfully, being a battle android meant that she could fight without a weapon. Without missing a beat, she delivered a hard punch in the nose to one of them and a kick to the stomach to the other.

Without thinking, she picked 9S out of the trash and cradled him in her arms as she began to sprint down what appeared to be a city street.

"That idiot! I knew this was a bad idea. Those bastards are lucky I didn't have time to kill them." She continued to book it until she came across a shoreline. Setting him down on the bank, she knelt beside him.

They couldn't stay there for long, surely they'd find her again, despite having ran all the way to the outskirts of the city.

Finally, the epiphany had finally struck her with the force of a Goliath class machine attack. "Those were...humans. Where are— When are we?" An even worse realisation crept up on her, causing her to be a bit more frantic.

There were no supplies to do core system maintenance in this place. The bandages she kept in her dress would have to do for now. Even to androids, loss of synthetic blood could be fatal. She'd done what she watched Devola and Popola do countless times at the Resistance camp and wrapped up his wounds tightly, patching up the ones nearest any sockets or holes.

"9S! 9S are you alright?" She cupped his cheek, a look of worry was clear on her face now that she couldn't hide behind her visor. It'd flown off while she was fighting those violators.


	2. Repair In Progress

_~ Repair in Progress ~_

"Err...Er… Error... Error... Function.. Function.. Function..." 9S's mouth stammered as his head jolted with a slight tick. The bleeding had slowed but it had been a head shot.

"Function... Enabled..." 9S repeated in his monotone voice. "Reboot system." He went limp in her hands, then stiffened again. "Reboot system." 9S went limp again, before stiffening. This happened four more times, it was almost as if he was stuck in a repeating reboot loop.

"Come on, come on, dammit!" That was a really bad, wound and it'd more than likely broken several things within him. Where most humans would have died from suffering a head shot, it had seemed that his system was still trying to fix itself.

If 2B could keep him conscious for just a little longer, she could try to fix any disconnections or errors caused.

"Reboot.. successful." The fifth reboot ended and 2B would be able to see systems restarting via her visor.

"2B..." His voice, the soft voice not the monotone voice spoke.

A sigh of relief could be heard after the fifth reboot had been successful. "Oh, thank you!" She leaned in, doing her best to do a systems check and repair any crashes in internal programming. She wasn't a scanner so, she didn't know too much about their insides. Usually he did all the maintenance stuff.

"Injury sustained, internal damage. I should upload myself to the bunker for backup." 9S stated, his visible eye looking up at her, his visor missing thanks to the shot.

"I cannot connect to the Bunker network. Satellite missing..." He whispered, looking up past her into the night sky.

"2B... I... I cannot find the bunker..."

2B let out a shaky sigh. "I don't think that's possible from here. Humans did this to you. Do you know what that means?"

2B was asking him because even she didn't know. Was time travel even possible? What had that mother ship done? Trembling hands took his cheeks again, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"I need you to help me repair you, alright? Do you think you can hold on? We need to be quick about it. I took us to the edge of the city but, they'll be looking for us. I busted them up a fair amount to buy us sometime."

"Humans? Why would Humans attack us? We are their creations..." 9S did not seem to yet understand that they had gone back in time, it was something he thought impossible.

Guess not.

"It will be hard for you to repair me without me being unconcious... here..." 9S lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, she would feel something inside her head, a voice.

"Hello 2B..."

"I made a copy of myself in your mind, minimal systems so that you will not overload by the stress of it, but I recommend not having this much data inside you for long." 9S explained.

"He... will help you.." His voice slowly drifted as if he fell asleep.

"System shutdown..." His eyes closed and 9S went limp.

"Alright 2B, lets fix... me.. so that I don't get stuck in your head" 9S laughed quietly. "I need you to open up my head..."

2B's eyes shot up as she heard 9S' voice in her mind. That was odd. It was like sharing a body with the boy lying directly in front of her.

"Alright. Just don't lose focus or try to access any of my personal data." 2B knew she didn't have to warn him about that. Though curious, 9S was a polite boy and if he'd ever accidentally slipped any information only she knew, he was aware of the consequences.

9S would instruct her in the basic maintenance to fix him, it was a hodge podge of a job but it would hold for a while.

"Reboot me and then delete me here.." 9S explained.

"Thank you 2B... for trying to save me like this, I wish he would know what it is like to be this connected to you." 9S spoke, 'He' being his original self.

Her hands moved in every direction and in every method the voice instructed her to. Connecting wires, repositioning things, checking for certain lights on things. It was a basic tech support run through.

When she'd finally finished, 2B smiled softly at his words. "9S, before I delete this copy of you, I have to tell you. I've always cared about you- er, him. I can't tell him, though because of reasons I'm not able to disclose but maybe now that we're here and not anywhere near YoRHa, we'll have a little bit longer. Thank you for being my sanctuary in this cycle of violence, Nines...I'm sorry for everything." Her eyes were sad and the foreign data in her head could probably sense her deep sorrow. Before it grew too curious and went digging, she purged it from her head, deleting that copied version of him forever.

"2B..." The internal voice seemed to catch its voice in its non-real throat. "I... I care about you too, even if I cannot say it there." 9S made her look to the version of him on the floor in front of her.

"Know that I trust you with all my heart and will.. that if we were allowed emotions, I would..." 9S stopped when she told him that there were reasons.

"Reasons.." 9S mumbled, his internal self quickly trying to find as much as it could but it was only a fraction of his power, a fraction of his mind. It quickly popped out of existence as 2B called him Nines and apologised.

2B could feel him smile at the name Nines but then he'd gleamed something and there was... hopelessness... sadness.. betrayal... more sadness.

Her focus returned to the previously broken android. She shut his head and sat back, eyeing him carefully. Hopefully she followed the instructions carefully. He was so clever for thinking of such an idea as to transfer himself to her head before breaking down. Luckily she'd learnt that he had an emergency backup system built in so, he'd remember up until the point where he went unconscious just minutes ago.

"YoRHa Number 9, Type S: activate. Good morning, 9S." 2B said, imitating what the Pods said every time they had to do emergency system repairs on them. It wasn't like her to be humorous but, she had her very rare moments.

Sitting up in one fluid motion, 9S's head turned around and took in the area. "2B? Where... " He began but his mind quickly filled the information in.

His hand went to his face and he winced in pain. "I have several systems offline, some damaged. The fix you and my little self did is good but will only hold for a little while. I need tools and I need my POD." 9S explained. "I can scavenge parts from him until we get back to the Bunk..." 9S stopped, then looked at her.

"We're not in Kansas anymore..." 9S actually joked, a twitch of his head brought him back. "Sorry.. I.. an old file I found in a data-packet.. There is.. so much noise in the air.." 9S looked around. "Wireless data.. everywhere... We're.. we're.. on Earth.. in the past... humans.. there are humans.. we should warn them!"

"I'm not sure the Pods came with us. Even if they did, we'd have to hide them. I've got an idea."

2B had known that there were no tools on their person but, she could find a place where the humans sold them. Maybe that'll be enough to make the repairs.

"I'm guessing what you just said means we're not on our Earth anymore. You're right about that but as kindhearted and ideal as your plan to earn them is, we can't." Combat androids also needed to learn to adapt and 2B gathered that the only way to survive here is to act as unassuming humans. It wouldn't be easy since she knew nothing about them but, 9S' limited knowledge would have to help them through it.

"Androids don't exist yet. They think we're oddly dressed humans. If we start spouting off what we know about the future, we'll look crazy and they'll get suspicious. I apologise but, you'll just have to trust me."

His copy's words rang through her mind, sending a pang of guilt through her. Deleting him was like killing him all over again, especially after confiding in him. Now that YoRHa was a thing of the future, the two could live peacefully until the alien invasion. 2B stood, offering her hand to him as she prepared to set her plans in motion with the money they had on them. Hopefully it was the same. If not, she may have to steal from her creators until she could find employment.

"If I remember correctly, a supply trader told me that humans had a place where they sold tools and home supplies. It was called 'a hardware store'. Maybe they have some wire and tools that will assist you with repairs. Let's move."

2B kept her grip on his hand out of concern, not thinking much of it as she began to make her way back in the city. They had to be very careful if they had another run-in with those guys again now that they couldn't change bodies or do core maintenance without the Bunker. They were just lucky to have kept 9S functioning for a little while longer.


	3. Child In A Candy Store

_~ Child In A Candy Store ~_

"If we can find some materials I can fix myself with your help." 9S explained. Walking with 2B's guidance, 9S was a little uneasy on his feet. He kept her up to date with his system status via a primary connection through their hands.

"Gyroscope Malfunction, hot-fix in progress. Hot fixed installed." His walk had been slow and sluggish but now he was able to walk properly with her, yet still held hands.

"A Hardware store, that will be perfect." 9S explained and walked with her through the city. Sure they got stares from people but 9S did not care. 9S was like a child as he walked, looking left and right and taking everything in. This was too much for him! Humans! Real Humans!

"2B, these are humans, they are going about their day, like normal humans!" He grinned, giggling to himself. "What is that... what does this do.. why is this here?" 9S asked so many questions as they walked, it was good that they were holding hands because he was almost wandering off half the time.

As the two of them walked in the crowded cluster of concrete and humans, 2B had to keep a tighter grip on his hand to keep him from going off on his own in the condition he's in. 2B kept a scowl on her face the whole time, causing people to glance their way even longer. 2B pretended not to notice and just kept walking.

"Will you shut up!?" She whispered loudly. It was like 9S hadn't even heard her when she talked about keeping a low profile because they hadn't been created yet in this time period. Even if that was the case, her programming kept giving her urges as well. There were humans everywhere and all she wished to do was serve and protect them all. It was no wonder 9S was so elated. 9S had been proven to have much less restraint than 2B.

"We're already dressed differently than the rest of them, do you really wanna draw more attention to us?" 2B mentally groaned; of course he did. Part of her wanted their approval too. YoRHa units especially had been programmed to long for the touch, the praise, the acknowledgement of their creators. It was what made the prospect of humans on the moon, motivation enough to continue the Machine war.

The battle borne android had no idea what any of the signs and buildings said but she spotted one with a hammer on it and assumed that was obviously the hardware store place. Practically dragging 9S inside like a dog on a leash, she pulled out the leftover money she had on her. There appeared to be no one at the counter currently so, surely they could just leave the money there and take what they needed.

"Hurry up and find what you need, 9S. Your systems are slowly shutting down. We need to be quick about repairing you."

"I am sorry 2...2..2… bbbbbbbbbbb" His mouth struggled to stop speaking and he had to slap his jaw to stop its repeated twitch. "Its just so.. so much to take in. These people, they do not know that they will all be dead when the aliens arrive. That the machines will take over the world..." He paused as he looked around.

A look of blatant concern could be noted on her face when his speech had stuttered a bit. His tiny malfunctions had broken her heart into another fragment with each one. Emotions were forbidden at YoRHa but if that were true, why did she feel so much? Why did all of the units exemplify emotion at its purest form. AI or not, what she felt had impacted her. When they'd entered the hardware store, she watched him messing around with the shopping trolley like he was some sort of toddler.

9S kept silent until they found the store. Walking in with her, he began to move down the isles, it was hard to find what he really needed but his eyes and visor quickly broke apart the equipment and worked out what he needed. Coming back with a shopping trolley, he was grinning wide.

"Look 2B, it is a shopping trolley, I've only ever seen one in ruins. Watch!" 9S moved and then stepped on the axle, rolling across the floor. "Its fun!" 9S laughed, but quickly stopped to check more things into the trolley.

"9S. I know you're curious but, you might end up breaking something."

At this particular moment, the android felt like a mother in a supermarket but, that did look fun. Maybe when the future arrives, they can go to the ruins of a shopping centre and try it out.

9S came back with an entire trolley full, not even any of the money, if they had money that would work here, would pay for this.

"Here!" He put his hand on the card slot machine and hacked it, the payment coming through perfectly. "I left exactly what was on the little signs." 9S explained, pushing the trolley out into the street.

Without being able to read or having her Pod there to translate things to binary code to her, 2B was prepared to leave their futuristic currency and hope it would work but, 9S was luckily much more knowledgeable about these things and was able to hack the card reader. The taller placed a gloved hand on his shoulder, giving it a pat. "Nice work."

Finding an empty warehouse, 9S would walk her through repairs, this time he did not need to be unconscious as 2B could work on his open head or he could work in a mirror.

"My systems will be able to work at 95% effectiveness, although my life expectancy has been severely reduced to only Two Thousand years or so." 9S paused and bit his lip, it was known that it was 5012 that the aliens attacked. 9S would not live that long.

"I will use my remaining time to secure your life expectancy and secure your position returning to our own time." Even knowing he would die before returning home, he wanted to make sure she did.

The two were sure to leave as hastily as possible. The Scanner had discovered an abandoned warehouse, where they'd have to stay until 2B could find employment. With the tools they had, he'd be alright again, at least for awhile.

The white-haired girl was actually excited to get him back into functioning order again, that was until his words stopped her in her tracks. His life expectancy wasn't nearly as long as hers would be now. Since they had no access to the bunker, there was no way they could fully restore him to 100% functionality. And thus, the cycle continues.

"Dammit!" A heavy fist slammed down on the wooden floor of the building. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, her body convulsing in sobs. No matter what scenario, it seemed that 9S was just born to die. Sure, he'd last longer than before but, he'd be dead by the time the aliens attacked and 2B wouldn't see him again until YoRHa's second generation of androids.

The only thing 2B could take solace in was that she wasn't the one killing him this time. Since 9S had no idea of what 2B knew, he'd probably chalk her emotional outburst up as an uncharacteristic moment of weakness rather than a genuine moment of sorrow. She tried her best to keep him at arm's length at all times in fear of getting attached to something she'd lose.

"Just… just tell me what I need to do. We'll keep you here as long as we can. Then, when your time comes, I'll be waiting."

9S placed a hand on her arm, "Do not worry 2B, even if I am gone, I can leave some parts of me behind, with my skills in hacking; I could create a POD of our own, I've tried to learn a lot while I was on the Bunker." Smiling softly, 9S gave her arm a squeeze.

"You're strong and you're much better at taking care of yourself than me." 9S laughed quietly. "I mean, the first time we met, I had to blow myself up after I was badly injured." He admitted with a grin, "I'm a scanner, I'm a support role for you, I get you to where you need to be; which now means the future." 9S told her.

Looking around, he tried to get the warehouse to be suitable for them for the short term. 9S collected some blankets from an old office and even found a small live power supply they could use.

"I am going to shut myself down for a little while, some of my code is fragmented and I can fix it while I rest." laying down on a blanket and closing his eyes.


	4. Settling In

_~ Settling In ~_

With a loud sniffle, 2B wiped her eyes with one arm and pulled him into a one-armed hug with the other. "Just shut up alright." She said, her voice quaking with despair. His words helped but, it was easy for him to say. He didn't have to bear the burdens she did. Maybe that was what she wanted. Someone like him deserved a chance to be someone, the chance to live.

As she regained herself, she watched him get things around for them so that they could live here until she was able to acquire and income. His statement made her nod. "I don't think I'm in the right mind to fix you up yet anyway. Perhaps a quick shutdown will benefit us both. I need to make sure the wireless data here isn't interfering with anything. My body's been trying to connect to the various networks all day."

It was at that moment that she'd liberated herself from the chains of emotionlessness that YoRHa demanded from her. Laying beside the male android, her arms wrapped firmly around him, holding him closely against her.

"Nines." She whispered softly. It wouldn't matter. Eventually, he'd die and the new 9S in the future wouldn't remember her but that was okay. Now she could finally express herself to him. 2B was still a stoic and level-headed AI but, she longed for someone's company and absolute trust as well. Beneath the brilliant mask of emotional distance, she was just like him, so attached and reaching for someone to cling to.

"Don't worry. I'll keep us safe until your systems fail and even then, I'll keep the Pod safe. I care too much to lose you again." Her eyelids shut as she basked in the warmth of his body. His soft skin and his short hair that bristled against her face. She would forever cherish these days they were given.

Sleeping for a few hours, 9S organised his system and repaired functions that couldn't be fixed with him awake.

The next day was a useful one for 9S. He would find what he would later realise was a 'free Wifi hot spot'. He began to 'surf the net' and try and learn how to survive in this new world. He explained what he had been working on later in the night.

"I've made us a bank account in a local bank, I've given us some money too, do not worry; I haven't stolen anything. It was a very good idea I had, you see, banking is to two decimal places and I took everything beyond the second decimal and transfered it into my account. Every day we are getting hundreds of 'dollars', the currency here in the Empire of America."

"There is a place nearby, remember the apartments we saw in the desert, it is like that. I have rented one for a few months, using the money that I found."

When they saw the apartment, it was a simple and cheap place, a single bedroom with a kitchen and living room in one small area. It was as basic as could be but they did not need much.

As they'd entered the apartment, 9S was explaining everything he'd done. 2B was thankful that she had such a resourceful person with her on this odd journey she'd been forced into. The abode he'd rented out was small but, it'd suffice. It wasn't like they needed anything extensive like a home. In fact, an apartment was perfect for concealing their identities as androids.

There was even a kitchen where they could prepare and consume human food. There was never a desire or need for her to eat until now but, it seemed that this time period had a surplus of resources compared to where they came from. The two of them could actually live like humans did and find out more about the creators they were programmed to admire.

"So, we use dollars electronically to pay for this place? Hm... That kind of capitalism doesn't sound very stable but I suppose we have to adapt accordingly." She was beginning to realise that doing odd jobs for cash wasn't going to be as easy here as it was in the future. Everyone had a place and a purpose in organisations and companies. She'd have to fall in line, once again. It wasn't like she wasn't used to being a number.

"Nice work."

"You can take the bedroom, I am fine with the sofa." 9S grinned as he walked inside and stood looking out the window.

2B turned her head, glancing over at the small sofa in the living room. "9S... That's not necessary. I don't need a whole bedroom to myself. I just need some closet space and a few blankets." 2B was somewhat of a minimalist. She didn't demand things like a huge bedroom or a lot of material possessions. Perhaps it was due to being so accustomed to living in a bunker or maybe she wasn't aware of the boundaries that men and women who weren't involved typically didn't share a room. Especially given all the times she'd allowed 9S to watch her sleep without saying a word against it.

"Besides, aren't sofa's for sitting on and enjoying one another's company? They aren't meant for spending night after night on." She was trying to be logical and considerate but, she knew that it didn't matter either way to him and that he was just being his typical polite self by offering to take the smaller living space.

"It is fine, you are the older female and you will be doing most of the work around here. I am sure that no one would hire a child looking boy like me." 9S explained as he got the room and apartment into place.

"I got some paper money here." He handed her it and explained what the current amount was. Sitting on the sofa, he turned on the TV that came from the room and sat watching the news, he wanted to learn about the world they lived in and what history was occurring, but soon found himself going through sitcoms and other TV shows.

He was almost like a child as he watched some cartoons, grinning and cheering all the way through the night as he sat there all night.

2B sat down beside him on the sofa. The two of them watched this strange device together. Despite her remaining a bit stoic and dazed, she enjoyed the programs. They were a nice distractions from the harsh realities of the situation and it provided insight for how certain humans act around one another.

When it got to the point where he was watching cartoons and cheering, a tiny smile adorned her face. He was so happy to be somewhere where he could learn more about their creators and what they were like. He always thought they were strange and perplexing but, now he could finally watch them in action. Cartoons like these seemed to invoke joy in the two androids as well.

It was so liberating to be away from that dreaded emotion prohibition. Without much thought, she leaned on his shoulder as they watched the television. Androids had advanced technology but, they usually just shared everything through mutual data exchange. Without that , 9S and 2B had to communicate through language. They couldn't send each other coordinates or maps, at least not as efficiently as the future allowed.

"Hey, Nines..."

Her voice was soft and kind, not like her usual in the slightest. She'd also called him 'Nines' twice since she'd arrived here.

"Thank you for getting me through this. I would be completely lost without your help." It was his job to aid her in any way possible but, it was still nice that he'd done so many things just to ensure her safety. In a matter of a night, he'd learnt how things in this time period had worked and all he asked in return was a spot on the sofa. What a strange guy he was. Sometime soon, she'd have to start searching for a job on the Internet and going from place to place applying for work. Compared to YoRHa field work, a job here sounded like a vacation.

Looking over at 2B as she spoke softly, 9S smiled back at her.

"It is no problem 2... Bibi.. I am doing this for you. You are my Combat Partner, it is my mission to make sure you complete your mission. The current mission is to get you back home in one piece so you can warn YoRHa, or even warn ourselves not to end up in this place." He admitted, tilting his head slowly before smiling again.

"Plus, I want to help you. You're ... more than a friend to me." He admitted. "I should prepare some sustenance, even though our bodies do not require it over the short term, we do require certain inputs. I believe I can make them with ingredients I can go collected from 'the store'." 9S explained, going to the kitchen and checking out the shelves and cupboards. He made an internal list of the materials he needed.

"Why don't you rest here, I will go to the store across the road." He suggested, taking a handful of the paper money he had gotten them from a machine while going out briefly.


	5. Bath Time

~ Bath time ~

"Right." As 9S got up and grabbed the money, 2B watched him. He seemed so eager to blend in with the humans and find out what they're like. He walked out the door and 2B sprawled out on the sofa with a sigh. This situation was far from ideal and now that she knew 9S was going to deteriorate, she wondered how much time she'd truly have left. She had no way of forming a link between herself and another one of her bodies anymore. This one would eventually break down. By the time she reached their present, she'd probably be close to breaking down and that terrified her.

9S' words had echoed through her mind. 'More than a friend' to him, what exactly did it mean and why did it tug at her heart to hear him say that? She'd been so busy trying not to get attached to him that perhaps he had snuck his way into her heart but how could she express something like that?

Her eyes scanned the small apartment. 'What a strange place,' she thought as she sat up once more. Pushing herself to stand, she decided to look around a bit more while he was gone. The android made her way to the bathroom, opening the door and glancing inside. It was small but, perfectly fine for just the two of them.

Immediately her eyes slid from the white tile walls and floor to the bathtub. "9S likes baths. I guess we'll have to do that now that we can't clean ourselves at the bunker. At least we don't actively sweat." Her thoughts drifted to contemplating what it would feel like to bathe. Maybe 9S would be willing to help her do so later on. If they had to take up eating, bathing would come afterwards.

After closing the door, she walked to the bedroom. It was spacious and the bed provided looked plush and comfortable. "I'm surprised he would sacrifice sleeping on this. He'd love the feeling of it." She ran a gloved hand along the soft surface as she approached the closet. "I should buy more clothes." It was quite sizable for such a small place.

Coming back from the store with several things for their use and began to put them away, he finished putting it all in the draws and cupboards before turning and looking around for 2B. He walked into the bedroom and saw her stood by it and the closet.

"I got us everything 2B, I hope I got what we needed, it is very confusing in the store, I kept getting distracted by all the humans. They were looking at me very strangely, I think it was my outfit. One young human, a 'teenager' said 'Go back to your priest for bumming, boy' I have no idea what that means. It sounds pleasant though." He laughed quietly before walking over to the bathroom and looking at the bath tub. A small guilty smile on his lips as he walked over to the bags and brought a few things out.

"The human-female at the store said these create bubbles when added to a bath I am unsure if they will not explode but she reassured me they would not, Bath-Bomb is just a word for it." He grinned and put the ball in the bath as he began to run the water.

As she heard 9S come home, 2B turned, smiling at him as he'd peeked into the bedroom at her. Walking out and toward the bathroom, she looked on curiously as he placed the 'bath bomb' into the water he was running in the tub.

The woman was correct. Bubbles filled the water as did a pleasant aroma of some kind. No doubt it was the scent of some flower or herb. Just the smell alone had caused her to relax a bit. She'd been so uneasy since they arrived here but the smell and the steam rolling from the bath had made those troubles seem so distant and clouded over.

Without much thought, the silver-haired girl blushed, directing her eyes toward the other.

"Nines, Would you…" 2B bit her lip. What was she doing? Could she really ask such a thing? Was it inappropriate or would it be a burden for him? Unable to look it up or ask one of th Pods, he was the only one that could do this for her. If only she'd partaken in such pleasures back at the bunker. Feeling a bit naive and vulnerable, she finally decided to spit out what she was hoping to ask him. Though it came out a bit awkwardly, it was the best she could do.

"Would you teach me how to bathe like the humans? We can't clean ourselves here like we did at YoRHa so…" Her ivory cheeks were now crimson red as she gazed down at the inviting water filled with suds. It did look soothing and comfortable. Perhaps he was on to something all along.

Curiosity took hold of her and she dipped her finger in. The instant the water hit her skin, she knew the appeal of a hot bath.

"Oh, it feels nice." As she pulled her finger out, it was covered in bubbles, with which she tried to shake off but the pesky things wound up on her face instead. She blinked in surprise at the assault on her cheek, not expecting them to be so sticky.

"A bath? You would like a bath? Sure! I can help you, teach you! I've been wanting to show you for a long time!" 9S grinned excitedly as he stepped over. "Although you will have to be undressed for this, it is... very personal in Human society. From the Archives, only close relationships result in a bath together."

Nines explained, smiling nervously as he looked around. "I will make sure that the water is hot enough for you but not too hot to damage your body." He ran a little bit of cold water into the bath and then stepped to the side. "I had also tried this, I had to make them myself or buy them from the Resistance on Earth, but here I can buy them too." He turned and brought over several candles, settling them around the bath and lighting them with a small match.

"I.. I will show you how it works." He turned his back to her and began to undress. She had not seen him naked before, as far as he remembered. His skin was pale around where his black uniform hid his body and he had obvious tan-marks from the Sun-on Earth.

He actually felt embarrassed by his sudden nakedness and placed his hand over his crotch. Stepping to the side and sitting in the bath, he relaxed out and stretched his legs. This was DEFINITELY better than the cargo container he'd transformed into a bath. This was an actual bath!

For a few moments, he forgot about 2B stood there, relaxing down and closing his eyes, he suddenly jolted up and looked at her. "Sorry. I almost forgot about you being here... This bath is.. amazing." He sighed and looked at her. "If you wish to join me, we can have one together?"

"I see…" The two of them were what one would consider 'close,' right? They'd been on so many missions together and now they were on this grand journey as a pair, just trying to get one of them back home safely. 2B wasn't quite sure why stripping nude was embarrassing to him. She had quite a revealing outfit when her skirt had blown off from self destruction. Maybe it was one of those human traits he'd picked up.

In any case, she began to undress as well. Unlike 9S, she didn't have too many tan lines as her dress and gloves covered her shoulders and arms. When her skirt and top hit the floor, she made quick work of removing her stockings, boots and leotard. As she was doing this, he was getting into the bath so, he likely didn't see much of anything,

Her skin was like that of a porcelain doll. Virtually, it was flawless and looked soft to the touch. The candles flames cast a flickering light upon her body. It was dim, but enough to cause the smoothest parts of her skin to shimmer. Her thick thighs brushed together as she approached the tub, being careful not to knock anything over as she swung her leg in. Her foot had touched the bottom of the tub and the water lapped against her ankle.

For a moment, she hesitated but pulled her other leg in and sat in the bath with him. The bubbles from the bomb had covered up their nude bodies but she could still feel 9S' skin against her form. He was warm, just like the soothing water loosening her pores.

The top of her well-sized breasts could be seen as she turned and tilted her head. "What… do we do now?" She asked. What embarrassed her most about this was that she was clueless and needed to be taught how to clean herself and even more embarrassing was that he not only had to look at her body but, there was no way to avoid him touching it, being close and personal with her this entire bath.

A shade of red snuck onto her cheeks as that epiphany caught her by the feelings. This is the kind of intimacy the two would have never had in their situation back home. Her pulse pounded within her chest and her stomach became a bit uneasy.

"Nines, I feel strange. You're sure this is safe?"


	6. Just Be Careful

_~ Just Be Careful ~_

"We.. sit..." 9S began, his eyes unable to leave her body as she got in the water, he'd missed seeing it all but he saw enough, more than he'd ever seen. The bubbles hid it from him but oh damn he wished he did not put the bath bomb in now.

He could feel her legs against his, he would have to open his legs and put them either side of her for them both to sit in the bath, he could feel her hips and legs against his. So soft, and the bath bomb left a nice slippery layer on their skin.

"We… sit and… relax…" He smiled softly, "I felt the same too, it is safe, we are water tight and this water will not damage our systems. I made sure." He told her and relaxed back, the taps were at the side of the bath so neither of them had to rest against them.

"A bath is about relaxation, letting your mind go from your body. Just letting the water soak in to your body.." He sighed, he could die now and be in whatever afterlife humans believed in.

"Mm." With a nod, she leaned back against him, relaxing herself. Her eyes shut as she took in the mingling scents wafting about in the air of the bathroom. His equally soft skin felt nice against her back. Now that she'd been laying back, her breasts came into full view. She hadn't even thought about it but, she was still blushing.

"It's hard to relax like this," said 2B as she noticed that the closer she got to him, the less relaxed she was. There was something stimulating about their skin making contact. It could've been her just reading too deeply into things but, humans would say that she felt a spark.

"I like baths though, they feel nice. I don't have any experiences to compare this with but, I like baths with you." She said that and she could feel her heart pick up the pace. It was beating so fast that she was sure he could feel her entire body shaking with it.

It was such an odd contrast; she was so on edge but he seemed so relaxed and content. Then again, he was used to wearing his heart on his sleeve and expressing himself instead of bottling up how he felt. At least, for the most part. Her silver hair shined lightly in the glow of the flames as she re-positioned her head.

2B was so conscious of her body parts and where they were as she rested on him. How the small of her back contrasted with the flat firmness of his stomach and how her plump backside was now right up against a certain set of organs that were optional in their species. Upon noticing that, she let out a small gasp that was more audible in this room than it would have been in any other. Wondering if she should move in case he was uncomfortable should have been her first priority. Twitching slightly, a look of worry was plain on her face.

"I... I am sorry." 9S apologised for some reason, then she would feel it. With her pressing so close up against him, rubbing up against him; he had turned on his full body sensitivity and, well.. the baths reacted to his system in a very strange way, the same way whenever he saw 2B looking off into the distance when she did not know he was watching.

Something pressed into her lower back and it just... kept... moving... Twitching and growing a little bit bigger.

"I am... having a malfunction with my body. I am attempting to fix it, but I am afraid that a system corruption in that section has damaged the programming there." He bit his lip and looked away to the side.

"I apologise again." He told her. He couldn't stop his penis from getting hard against her lower back.

"Oh, Nines…" She felt his… adaptor against her back and it was all too much. There wasn't much she could do about it aside from excusing him and trying not to pay much attention to it. Her eyes closed as she tried to keep her composure as to not make him more upset.

"Am I… turning you on?" Was that the correct slang for arousal? She'd heard about sex from the other androids at the Resistance camp but she never once used those terms herself. Worried that he would be upset, she tried to sit up but kept slipping against him due to the texture of the bath bomb. The water sloshed around a bit with her movements.

"Sh-should we stop? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. " Biting her lip, she could feel the heat in her cheeks. This was so humiliating and the tension between them was thicker than the bubbles from the bath bomb. Even if this was a bit awkward, she found herself curious about physical matters. 9S had taught her so many things but, she couldn't ask him if he wanted to try this. It could make things extremely confusing between the two of them.

"Y..yes.." Nines whispered and bit his lip. "You are.. it..its fine.. I'll get out.." He stood up or attempted to, ending up pressing his little erection into her back, neck and even the back of her head. if she tried to turn too, he'd poke her in the face and cheek with it.

"I'm sorry 2B.." He whispered, turning his body to try and hide himself from her, he was embarrassed by it, he wanted to show off but he wasn't made to do that, he was a scanner not a sex bot!

2B could feel it poking against her as he stood up but, she wasn't ready for him to get out of the bath yet. She hadn't even learnt how to wash and even if he wasn't meant to be doing such a thing with her, there were no regulations against it here. Without much thought, the girl rose up from the bath to reach for him.

"9S, wait!" Her entire naked form was now exposed. Should he turn, he'd see her glistening, dripping wet body with small traces of bubbles still clinging to it. "You said you'd teach me… and there is no YoRHa in this time period. If there is something you want to say or do, you have nothing to prevent you from doing so." She didn't quite grasp the nature of sex but she was supposed to blend in as a human.

What if one should strike up a conversation with her about sex? She'd have nothing to tell them. With a deep breath, she exclaimed: "I think we should copulate, 9S! We need to learn to be human."

"Cop...copulate! You mean.. have... s..sex!" He gasped when she suddenly exclaimed the act. His eyes were wide, he had avoided looking at her naked body but now he couldn't help himself.

If this was a cartoon his 'adaptor' would go twang as it stood rock on end.

"But.. We.. we.. if we do.. and.. you get damaged.. I.. I can't.. fix.. if .. you.." He stammered, clearly beyond even comprehending himself.

A soft smile lifted her lips as she reached forward to pull his body against her. She could feel his hard penis against the thick of her thighs. He was a bit shorter than she was so, her breasts were pressing at his collarbone. "Then just be careful."

Her eyes met with his, the inviting look she gave him was like nothing she'd ever expressed prior to now. "We have to learn to blend in with humans. We should have experiences that they have so that we don't fall short in conversation. I trust you enough to do this with you."

Smirking, 2B's finger slipped beneath his chin as she landed a small kiss against his lips. "Come on. The bath is getting cold."

Staring at her as she pulled him down, he did not resist, anything she did to and for him would always result in his body simply letting her do her thing to him. He cared for her that much.

"But.. we don't.. have to.. have... the sex.. to ..blend in.." He whispered, he was scared, it was a rather uncommon thing for him to be scared but he was, he was nervous and shy about this.

He'd read about it, but never thought anyone would want to try it, never mind be allowed to do it.

The kiss took his voice from him, he stared at her, wide eyed and red as a tomato. His mouth moved open and closed as he tried to force his systems to speak.

"9S. I'm not completely naive. I may not understand certain emotions or know how to express them correctly, given how much I had to hold in but, I know you've gained an affection for me. I can tell, just by how apprehensive you are and the way you reacted to my kiss. If you're going to die before I do, of course I want to experience all that I can with you." She wasn't one for long speeches but, he needed a bit of encouragement.

He was generally submissive with her as she was his superior and he was very attached to her. If this was what she wanted, she was sure he'd comply. But she wanted him to at least enjoy it and not feel guilty the whole time.

Her lips captures his once more but this time was much more passionate. 2B didn't know how to kiss but she did her best, taking it slow until she was able to fall into some kind of rhythm or technique.

Her heart was absolutely aglow as her lips caught his, over and over again. This was what humans did to express deep love for one another and her actions were much more indicative of her feelings than her words.

"I..." 9S stammered again and looked at her as she began to get closer once more, her words had reassured him but he never thought about doing this with her, well, he had thought about doing it with her for a long long time but he never thought he would really do it.

He began to kiss her back, the pair had no real experience in kissing, although 9S would not admit that he'd spoken to Jackass about this and even received a brief lesson on 'pleasing your combat model' from her.

She'd left him in a daze after her kiss and her... well... little hand-held assistant.

"Bibi..." He whispered as his lips finally parted away from hers. His face was red as he faced her, his hand going down her shoulder as he watched her express herself to him.

"I... I've always loved you 2B...Bibi. I've always loved you and even when I die, it's the first thing that I always remembered and felt. I've had to hide it from Command and make sure that they did not find it. It was hard to have these emotions when we were not allowed." He explained, blushing and scratching his chin.

"I can... transfer all I know and researched about.. about.. this.." He couldn't say much about it, he was too embarrassed, a feeling he'd never had much of.

Opening a small wireless connection to her, he would give her everything he filed away under "Sex and Romance". He'd even allow her to see the data and the memories of Jackass kissing him in private and him sat in her lap, back to her much like they were sat right now, while Jackass jacked him off to a completion.

Blushing as 9S watched 2B review it all, he smiled nervously at her. "I... kept quite a lot from you. I'm... I'm sorry.. I wanted to learn and.. she said it would help me with you..."


End file.
